Chapter 9: The Omi Invasion
Chapter 9: The Omi Invasion is the ninth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot At Serena, the group is trying to reorganize when Kashiwagi busts through the doors. Daigo reveals that he believes that he has been kidnapped by the Jingweon Mafia. Kaoru wants to know the police records, but Kawara tells her that police have erased all of these records. It is then explained that the strike against the Jingweon 20 years ago was a huge impetus for the Dojima Family gaining power. Daigo wants to know why the remaining survivors aligned themselves with the Go-Ryu clan. Kashiwagi lets you know that Terada's funeral is tomorrow and that you should update Lady Dojima after the services. Kiryu also needs to tell Kaoru about his plans to go to funeral, in addition Kaoru wants you to call her after you get back from Terada's funeral. At the funeral while talking with Daigo and Lady Dojima loud noises are heard outside. Kiryu must investigate what is going on. Outside a large swarm of Go-Ryu Clan are attempting to swarm the funeral. After the defeat of the first wave of men, Ryuji Goda also shows up. He reveals that he is trying to stop the alliance between the Tojo Clan and the Omi Alliance. Ryuji offers a large sum of money to the Tojo. Ryuji reveals that Jin Goda is not his blood relative. He tells you that in three days he would like a rematch and he wants to know what Sengoku has been up too in Kamurocho. When Kiryu returns to Kamurucho, he gets a call from Kaoru. Kiryu lets her know that their first priority should be Sengoku and finding out what is going on with him. While walking around town, Kiryu comes across a beaten and bloodied Majima who lets him know that it is too late. Majima lets him know that he has to get back to Tojo Clan headquarters immediately. Shindo is on the inside of the HQ acting as a rat for the Go-Ryu Clan. After fighting your way through the Nishikiyama Family, you find out that Shindo and his men have taken capture Daigo, Lady Dojima, and Kashiwagi. He also reveals that right now Sengoku's men at taking care of the rest of the officers. Kindo reveals that with Kiryu's death, he will be able to take over as the Tojo Clan chairman and win the heart of Yayoi Dojima. After defeating Shindo, return to the conference room to see what happened with Daigo and Kashiwagi. When you enter the conference room, Shindo returns and needs to be defeated for a second time. Yayoi declares that there shall be no more men from the Omi left in Kamurocho, launching them into full war. Objectives *Talk to Kashiwagi. *Talk to Sayama. *Go to Tojo Clan Headquarters. *Go to the Front Door. *Investigate the city. *Go to Tojo Clan Headquarters. Related trophies Gallery The Omi Invasion 1.jpg The Omi Invasion 2.jpg The Omi Invasion 3.jpg The Omi Invasion 4.jpg The Omi Invasion 5.jpg The Omi Invasion 6.jpg The Omi Invasion 7.jpg The Omi Invasion 8.jpg The Omi Invasion 9.jpg The Omi Invasion 10.jpg The Omi Invasion 11.jpg The Omi Invasion 12.jpg The Omi Invasion 13.jpg The Omi Invasion 14.jpg The Omi Invasion 15.jpg The Omi Invasion 16.jpg The Omi Invasion 17.jpg The Omi Invasion 18.jpg The Omi Invasion 19.jpg The Omi Invasion 20.jpg The Omi Invasion 21.jpg The Omi Invasion 22.jpg The Omi Invasion 23.jpg The Omi Invasion 25.jpg The Omi Invasion 26.jpg The Omi Invasion 27.jpg The Omi Invasion 28.jpg The Omi Invasion 29.jpg The Omi Invasion 30.jpg The Omi Invasion 31.jpg The Omi Invasion 32.jpg The Omi Invasion 33.jpg The Omi Invasion 34.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters